


Strict Punishment

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Jaune is facing a very familiar problem and runs to one of the only safe places he has to deal with it. As long as he is uninterrupted the day can continue as normal.What are the chances that'll happen?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Strict Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) 
> 
> A really quick fic I wrote up in less than a day so let me know how it turned out :) I had this idea months ago but never got round to until this weekend for a very specific reason that I'll keep to myself for now ;) 
> 
> I hope you'll leave a comment and let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

'Why did every girl at this school have to be so fucking hot??'

It was seriously unfair, living as a fairly plain looking guy in a school packed to the rafters with people so attractive it seemed impossible, he really did have the worst luck. Jaune collapsed onto the closed toilet seat, sighing in frustration due to his discomfort.

He was in one of Beacon's many public bathrooms, thankfully alone after he opened every stall and checked every corner before hiding away in the one furthest one from the door. He was facing a problem that he dealt with regularly at this school and it wasn't one he had considered when he had come here using fake transcripts. 

He had a boner. Which wasn't unusual for a seventeen-year-old boy but when it was one that had basically started before eight o'clock this morning and had been present on and off all day, that was slightly more of an issue. Although thinking about it it was was likely the same erection form the day before that he never got a chance to take care of, maybe even the day before that, he had honestly lost track at this point. 

He was certain it was natural and something everyone his age faced, the only issue was that it seemed all of the stunningly attractive girls that filled his vision on a daily basis saw nothing sexually attractive about him at all. He felt guilty as he counted himself lucky to be surrounded by such amazing people and that they even gave him the time of day at all was more than he had expected. But feeling guilty didn't fix the problem at hand. 

It had been in Professor Goodwitch's combat class and was caused by one of the all-time highest perpetrators of his discomfort, the buxom blonde-haired Yang Xiao Long. 

'How the hell is her outfit not breaking some dress code...' 

He couldn't not look at her tits. They were fucking incredible and every time she would fight he swore he got dizzy from blood loss. She had been facing some dude from a higher year but he couldn't even begin to remember what he looked like and with every jaw rattling punch she threw it would be followed by an earthquake-like jiggle to her gigantic tits. 

He tried so many times to look away and not focus on them but he failed each time, either landing on her tight ass, flat stomach or long legs, all leading back to him gawking at her cleavage. It felt like eyes were on him, he kept feeling as if any moment someone was going to stand and call him out to the entire room. 

Thankfully it had been the last match of the class and he had bolted the second they were dismissed, heading straight to this stall. He let his shoulders un tense as he began undoing his belt, trying to get it done as quickly as possible to avoid interruption. 

He slid his jeans down slightly and tugged his boxers over his cock, finally freeing it from its prison. His hand closed around the tip and began lightly stroking and the moment he did his head fell back with a sigh. 

Images poured into his head, the sheer volume of things he'd seen since enrolling here that turned him on was staggering and it was difficult to land on just one. He thought back to all the times Nora had bounced on her bed in her tight pyjamas, the way Pyrrha would hug him sweetly and he would feel her heavenly curves press into him or the aforementioned Yang who would tease him with winks and sultry looks. 

All of them had him panting and stroking quicker and quicker, his mind losing its shame of thinking of his friends in this way and instead started jumping to fantasies. Blake crawling towards him with sex written across her face, Yang and Weiss on their knees together in front of him with the heiress holding her teammate's huge rack for him to cum on. Laying the sweet Ruby Rose down and watching her face contort in bliss or having Nora pounce on him in the shower and feel her naked body lathering him up. 

It was building and building inside him, faster and faster. 

"Oh fuck..." he grit out quietly "Fuck fuck fuck fu-"

The door to the bathroom slammed open. 

Jaune froze like a statue, crying out internally in sheer agony at the injustice of it all, why now of all times did some dude need to come in here? 

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the room followed by an odd metallic sound, he barely paid attention as his heart was still beating in his ears and his release was receding quickly. 

The sounds of clicking footsteps drew closer and he finally tuned into them, now that he was actually listening he realised that they were high heels. Panic tore through him, had he really gone into the female bathroom?? This was a nightmare! Jerking off in the woman's toilets would get him expelled if not arrested... 

He forced himself to calm, thinking back there had definitely been urinals as it was one of the places he'd checked before hiding in here. So that begged the question of why this person who was likely female be in here? The heeled feet stopped directly in front of his stall, the seconds ticked by with him holding his breath, everything was silent. 

In less than a second the door to his cubical burst open and a figure stepped in to block the door from closing, Jaune shrieked like a banshee and shrunk in on himself, he desperately tried to angle his body away from them. There was no room to do so so he was left cowering on the toilet seat.

Fearfully he opened his eyes and looked at the person now sharing this tiny space with him. Only to flinch straight back with another small squeal as he saw that he was staring into the piercing and stern eyes of the one and only Glynda Goodwitch. 

He was stunned still, heart not beating and drawing no air into his lungs, he sat there paralyzed with his eyes clenched shut under his hot teachers stare as he whimperingly waited for her fierce punishment. 

It didn't come, nothing happened, he could hear her breathing evenly and with no other option, he faced her by opening his eyes and turning to meet her gaze. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done but he somehow pulled it off, he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't form words as they always dissipated on his tongue. 

"Nothing to say Mr Arc." her voice was level but direct, no amusement in her tone what so ever and the sudden inclusion of her voice made the stall he was sat in feel suffocating. She leaned forward with her hands on her hips, one of them holding her signature riding crop.

It was a stupid move but his eyes darted to her exposed cleavage, wearing her usual formal attire Glynda cut a stunning figure and the tightness of her dress shirt very much emphasised the very deliberate choice of leaving her breastbone exposed. She likely had the best set of tits in Beacon, almost positively the largest and when combined with her figure-hugging pencil skirt it made her look like every teenage boy's fantasy of what a teacher would look like. 

All that combined caused his already painfully hard cock to throb in his grip, his eyes snapped to it and it became astoundingly clear that he not only had his dick out in front of his most strict female teacher but that he also had one hand firmly holding it just below the head. Instinct kicked in and he tried to rip his hand away and move to cover himself with the other. 

But to his immense surprise, his hand wouldn't budge, neither of his arms would, this wasn't like he was stuck still by fear this was his body not responding to his actions. His muscles would tense but something stronger kept them perfectly still. Even more panicked now he looked frantically to his teacher, desperate to explain away his aliment. 

"M-m... Ms G-goodwitch, I'm so... I don't know, I just-" his rambling was cut off by his own gasp, followed by another very high pitched squeak. 

He was stroking himself, or more accurately, his hand was stroking him. Slowly up and down it glided along his well lubed and still rock hard shaft all while sitting under the gaze of his lecturer. 

"Mr Arc!" her voice was raised but not shouting, she was still leaned forward and her eyes darted between his hard cock and his terrified visage "What do you think you're doing?" 

"I uhhh, I don't know!" his voice was shrill and he was struggling to fight off moans that threatened to burst forth, despite being scared for his life and stuck still he was still incredibly horny and unintentionally staring directly at the older woman's soft rack "I can't stop!" 

"Is that so?" her voice was surprisingly neutral, no disbelief or surprise nor even disgust or anger, the only word he could describe it as was calm "What were you doing in here before I arrived Mr Arc?"

The question threw him and it was made harder by his hand changing its pattern, now focusing on his sensitive head, curling his hand around it and making him shiver with bliss. He'd never done that to himself before and his hand felt like a whole different person somehow.

"I-I wasn't, I was just... Oh Gods, I was just using the bathroom!" he forced out through moans, they actually caused one of Glynda's brows to quirk, a slight hint of amusement filling her eyes before it was gone a second later. 

"Are you sure? You're sure you weren't in here for that?" she gestured with her head down to his crotch and his hand squeezed his cock head lightly as she said it making him jump in surprise "You didn't come in here to do exactly what you are doing in front of me right now?"

His cheeks flushed even pinker than they were this whole time, breath coming out in harsh pants as his hand showed him the time of his life. What the hell was happening?? Why couldn't he stop? Why was Glynda allowing this? 

In his fear fuelled scan of his surroundings, he saw that his teacher's crop was moving slightly, a rhythmic pattern and one that he certainly recognised. It was the exact tempo of his hand caressing his manhood. Fear built in his chest but also the courage that could only be held by a boy who believed he was already dead drove him to meet those emerald eyes. 

"I was..." he swallowed the last of his fear "Masturbating."

This time her eyebrows shot up, she took a small step back and moved her hand holding her weapon, with a light flick his other hand moved and began opening his blazer. He stared wide-eyed at her as his body moved under her influence, his hand that had been stroking his cock had slowed to allow him to be undressed. 

"Very interesting Mr Arc." she had the ghost of a smile on her lips but her eyes remained hard "I had my suspicions when all last class you were disrobing your classmates with your eyes."

An avalanche of embarrassment flooded through him, why he was more ashamed of being called out for his leering rather than his current public indecency he didn't know but he was forced to roll with it. 

"Did you enjoy watching Ms Xiao Long's body as she fought? Did you imagine her with you, revealing herself to you?"

His arms raised up and his blazer slid off his arms as if tugged by an invisible hand, all at once the buttons of his school shirt popped open of their own accord and revealed his growing muscle. A hand returned to his shaft while the other circled under and cupped his balls, the sudden sensation had his eyes drifting closed. 

The second they did the sound of heels clicking alerted him a moment too late before a warm hand grasped his chin, Glynda's face filled his vision and he could now smell her perfume causing another moan to slip through. 

"I asked you a question Mr Arc!" her tone was sharp and he would have flinched if not for the incredibly strong hand holding him in place. His hand never stopped stroking him.

"Y-yes I did!" he thought it best to confess at this point, not the least of which that it was making his pleasure rise higher and higher "I thought about her! All the others too!" his hand started to move faster "I've thought about fucking them all!"

The hand on his chin tilted his head until he was staring square at her tits, his moans flowed freely now as his hand gave him the best and only handjob he'd ever had. 

"Did you imagine fucking their tits?" just hearing her use that word almost made him lose it, he held back as long as he could to extend this feeling "Did you think about how they would feel suffocating your cock?"

"Yes! Oh, fuck yes!" 

Her other hand joined his head and her elbows forced her breasts together and made the valley of her cleavage grow massively, he was certain it could swallow his entire head. 

"You've been a very naughty student Mr Arc." his hand was stroking him quickly and he felt the pressure of release build in his stomach "I bet you've even thought about coating me in your thick cum." 

Fire built inside him, stars danced in his vision and he was lost in the image of his Professor's perfect tits. 

"Haven't you..." she began to lean forward and the sight of her tits coming to envelop him sent him spiralling over the edge. He cried out, body going stiff and hand stroking his throbbing tip as he shot load after load of burning hot cum over his exposed stomach, it kept going and going, every burst causing another animalistic groan to slip though his almost bruised lips. 

He collapsed onto the toilet, Glynda releasing his head and letting him slip back onto the seat. She barely needed to adjust herself at all and instead simply watched him as he regained his grip on the world. 

He should have still been scared, he should feel elated that he just had his incredibly sexy teacher make him cum, but he was far too spent to care. He all but laid on the closed lid, drearily staring into his Professor's still stern gaze. 

"It seems you still don't see the error of your ways." she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose "I will see you in detention in my office tomorrow evening after classes, you will not be late and I will assure you by the end you will have learned the extent of your depravity." 

Without waiting for him to respond she made her way out of the bathroom, heels clicking away and stopping at the door as she removed whatever she used to block the entrance. Jaune lay there dazed, still wrapping his frayed mind around what just happened. 

One thing was certain though, he wasn't going to be late for his detention tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> If you have requests they are currently open but overwhelmed so don't expect a quick reply but I will be back to you, for a quick check there is a list of kinks I will not cover in my account bio. 
> 
> Send requests to:
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com


End file.
